Picture To Burn
by deceitfulbeauty
Summary: A Draco Malfoy Story. Can Draco overcome the evil demands place upton him by the dark lord and still maintain his relationship with Harry Potter's cousin, Lesa Evans?
1. Character Sheet

Name: Lesa Evans

Birthday: January 21st

Age: 17

Parents: Eve Li (Veela) and Kyle Evans (Lilly's brother)

Blood: Pure

House: Slytherin

Year: 6th

Wand: Mahogany with Veela hair (hers) 91/2 inches


	2. Chapter 1: The Halloween Party

"But it's your birthday Lesa. Your seriously just going to go to the Halloween party with Blaise?" Harry asks, bothered that you didn't seem to care about your 17th birthday.  
"What else would I do?" You ask, ask the two of you walk to the Gyffindor Tower so you can get your costume from Hermione who had picked it up over the summer for you.

"Your not even doing anything with Malfoy?" he asks.

"Who's not doing anything with Draco?" Hermione asks as she hugs you. "I spent weeks looking for something perfect for you. I hope you like it." she hands you a dress bag and you smile.  
"I'm sure I will." you tell her as you look back at Harry. "I am doing something with him, but it's going to be after the party, and don't ask what because I have no idea. It's a suprise."

"Really?" Hermione asks. "What are you going to wear?"

"Um, actually, I have no idea. Pansy is planning my outfit for me." you say with a smile, watching her face grow with horror. "She actually knows what she's doing. She's going to the party tonight with one of Blaise's friends. Speaking of, I have to go guys, I really need to get ready, Blaise will be waiting before I can ever get dressed." You hug them both, with a kiss on the cheek for Harry and wave as you walk away.

You run all the way down to the Slytherin common room and run into Professor Snape. "Oh sorry sir." you say with a smile.  
"It's okay Miss Evans. Happy birthday." he tells you and gives you a hug. Your the only student that Professor Snape is nice to, let alone hugs.

"Thank sir." you tell him as you start down the hall again, and run to your room in the dungeons.

You take the fastest shower of your life and quickly dry out your hair and throw it up in a pony tail with a mesh headband to keep your bangs in. You put on some smokey eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and some redish-pink lipgloss. You don't bother with base because of your already nearly-perfect complection. You go to your trunk and grab your wide-holed fishnet stockings and black leather platform boots. After you put on the stockings you open the dress bag to see the world's most perfect cop costume, the exact one you had asked for. A muggle cop. You put it on and follow it with your boots. You put diamond studs in the three holes in each ear and a tiny silver hoop in the cartlidge hole at the top of your ear. Looking at the clock you realize that you are way late. Grabbing your camera you bound down the stairs.

Blaise was already sitting at the bottom of the stairs in his cowboy outfit, waiting for you so you could go to the Halloween party.  
You hold your hand out to Blaise and pull him up, looping your arm through his you walk down to the Great Hall together.  
The party is already in full swing by the time you get there, so you head straight to the dance floor. When you get there you see Pamda, who looked cute dressed as a muggle hippie, dancing with a guy you both know from Ravenclaw. You were dancing with Blaise for about 3 hours before he told you it was time for you to go get dressed for your date with Draco. He picked you up, bridal style, and prepared to carry you out of the Great Hall when you busted out laughing. "I'm slipping!" you told him, he only had you by the waist and 1 leg, but the other one was slidding you down. You laughed as he threw you up a little and caught you with both legs over his arm this time.

Snuggling into Blaise's chest while he carried you, you relaxed. He had that kind of effect on you, the calming kind. Blaise was probably your bestfriend both in and out of Hogwarts. You used to be alot closer to Hermione, but when you started dating Draco, he threw a fit that you spent more time with her in the Gryffindor common room than with him anywhere else. But no matter where you were or who you were with, Blaise was there. Harry didn't like it, but he was biased, having been on the bad end of some of Blaise's pranks before, but he didn't give you too much crap about it. He was a good cousin most of the time. That is when he wasn't almost dying.

"I've got to put you down now Les." he told you, holding you tighter and closer to him. It made you smile that Blaise was so reluctant to hand you over to Draco, it always did.

"It's okay B, I've got to get changed anway." you told him as he gently set you on your own feet outside the girl's dormatories. You stood up on your tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, like always, and smiled when he blushed. "I'll see you later Blaise." you say, waving as you walk away.

"Bye Lesa." he called after you.

You walk to your room and lean against the door with a sigh. There are days you wish you were dating Blaise instead of Draco, no matter how much you love him. Shaking your head to clear out those stupid thought, Draco treats you like a goddess after all, you head over to your bed to find the outfit that was selected for you by Pansy. You smile your biggest smile at the sight of it and head to the bathroom for a shower. After drying and styling your hair and putting on makeup you finally feel worthy of the outfit on your bed. Humming to yourself you finish getting dressed just in time to hear a knock on your door.

-Yupp, that is it for this first chapter. You guys better start rating these and sending me messages about how you like them, or this is the only chapter you will be getting from this story. You rate and message, you get more chapters. It's not so hard really...-


End file.
